Rainy Days and Fevers
by shegoismyfav
Summary: Rapunzel learns what a cold is. OOC Gothel. PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**AN: Despite what some people believe, I think Mother Gothel loved Rapunzel in her own twisted way. After all, in the tower scene where she discovers Rapunzel is missing, she seemed genuinely panicked for her safety. **

** There will be OOC Gothel in this story. Just read on and you'll understand.**

It had started raining about the time she had left town. She briefly considered turning back and seeking refuge until the storm ended. However, thoughts of the four year old waiting at home alone changed her mind. So she continued walking through the downpour. It was a bitterly cold January day, and the rain made it worse. About halfway to her home the cold set in and she started to shiver. It grew so that it was almost impossible for her to walk. She soon reached the secret entrance to the valley where she lived.

She pushed aside the dead vines to reveal a lone tower in the middle of a valley. Upon seeing it, the woman sighed in relief. She knew her goods from town were ruined, but at that moment, all she cared about was getting inside out of the rain. She approached the secret door in the side of the tower, opened it, and climbed the staircase that was revealed. Opening the trapdoor at the top of the steps, she was greeted by the sight of her daughter happily painting on a wall. The girl, hearing the slight squeak the hinges made as the trapdoor was opened fully, spun around and squealed in delight, launching herself at the figure emerging from the floor.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first thing Mother Gothel noticed as she climbed out of the stairwell was her 3' 9'' daughter launch herself at her as she stood.

"Mommy!" shrieked the delighted child, "Where'd you go today?"

Seemingly just noticing that Gothel was soaked, she released her hold on her waist. Glancing at the floor, she noticed the slowly growing pool of water.

"And how come you're all wet?" she added as an afterthought.

Mother Gothel really didn't want to do this right now. All she wanted to do was change her dress and curl up by the fire. But instead, as she removed her cloak, she replied "I went to town for some things and on my way back it started raining."

Gothel was trying to control her shivering, as she didn't want Rapunzel to see her so weak.

"Mommy! Come look at my new painting!" Rapunzel exclaimed as grabbed her mother by the hand and dragged her over to the wall. It was indeed a wonderful painting. It depicted Rapunzel and Mother Gothel holding hands and smiling. As she stood admiring the painting, Mother Gothel felt a sneeze sneaking up on her. She quickly turned her head and sneezed into her elbow. After the sneeze, she looked back at a very confused Rapunzel.

"What was that noise Mommy?"

"What noise darling?"

"That weird noise you just made," said Rapunzel as she stepped closer.

"It was nothing. Now, what else did you do today?"

As Rapunzel rambled on and on about the paintings she had made and the new doll she was making, Mother Gothel inched her way over to the fire. Just as she was about to sit down, Rapunzel squealed in delight. Gothel looked over just in time to see Rapunzel pull a very wet picture book from her basket. Of course, it was ruined, but this didn't seem to bother Rapunzel.

"Is this mine?" squealed the delighted child.

"Of course. You've been such a good girl lately I thought you deserved something special,"

Rapunzel immediately ran over and hugged her mother around the waist, crying a chorus of thank you's the whole time. At the sudden introduction of warmth on Gothel's extremely cold skin, she lost momentary control and shivered. Rapunzel immediately withdrew from her and looked at her strangely.

"What's the matter Mommy?"

Gothel had to think quickly. She had two options. She could either use this experience as a lesson to teach Rapunzel why the world was horrible, or she could have Rapunzel sing the incantation and heal her. Of course, the former meant being miserable for several days, but Gothel eventually decided to use it as a lesson. So she replied: "I don't feel well Rapunzel,"

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't feel normal,"

"I still don't understand," said Rapunzel.

"You will," said Gothel with a sneeze.

"There! That noise! What is it?"

"That, Rapunzel, is a sneeze,"

"Oh,"

Gothel sighed as the shivers racked her body once again. She tried to remember the last time she had been sick, to no avail.

"Mommy?"

"What Rapunzel?" Gothel sighed.

"Um," said Rapunzel as she grabbed her mother's hand, "Maybe you should change your dress. I mean-" she stared when she saw Gothel's questioning gaze, "It's really wet. And you look cold."

'I have to give her credit,' Gothel thought as she allowed Rapunzel to drag her toward her room, 'She at least knows enough to make me change my dress.' Rapunzel patiently sat on Gothel's bed as she changed. She always loved to watch her mother get dressed. She was so, what was the word? Oh, curvy. Yes, curvy described her perfectly. Her mother was so pretty. How Rapunzel longed to look like her when she grew older!

Meanwhile, Gothel had selected one of her heavier dresses, for she was still cold. She was wella ware of how much Rapunzel wanted to look like her. After all, she had told her so several times. So she permitted the child to stay as she changed. Her new dress wasn't her usual red, but a medium forest green that complemented her eyes. It was quite outdated, but for a day in front of the fire, it would do.

"Come Rapunzel, I'm through here,"

"Okay!" exclaimed Rapunzel as she hopped off the bed.

Walking into the main room, Gothel stoked the fire until it blazed brightly. Rapunzel couldn't help but notice how much slower her mother seemed to be today. She thought it especially odd when she curled up in her chair in front of the fire with her favorite quilt. This was the quilt Mother Gothel had made herself years before for bitter days and nights such as today. Rapunzel vaguely remembered a time when she was extremely small and they had no firewood. Her mother had dressed her in her warmest dresses and they snuggled in bed under that quilt to keep warm.

Curiously, she wandered to her mother's side. Her mother appeared to be asleep, and Rapunzel yawned quietly. She wondered if there was enough room on her mother's lap for her. Very gently, so asa not to wake her mother, Rapunzel lifted the edge of the quilt and slowly climbed onto her mother's lap, replacing it as she went. She was almost settled when her mother stirred.

Gothel blinked sleepily down at Rapunzel. She was met with a hopeful and pleading gaze from lime green eyes. She smiled gently at the child, and nodded her head ever so slightly, indicating Rapunzel could stay. She was rewarded with a brilliant smile and Rapunzel snuggling closer to her frame. In response, she wrapped an arm around the toddler's waist. As she was drifting back off to sleep, she heard Rapunzel say 'I love you'. She didn't get the chance to reply 'I love you most' before she fell asleep.

Rapunzel was quite surprised to find the area under the quilt to be quite warm. She was almost comfortable when she felt her mother stir. Quickly, she looked up at her with a pleading gaze. She was slightly surprised that her mother let her stay, but she was happy just the same. She wasted no time in getting comfortable. Rapunzel smiled as she felt her mother's arm slide protectively and affectionately around her middle.

"I love you," she said.

Getting no answer, she raised her eyes to look at her mother. She found she had already drifted off to sleep. She also noticed a light blush on her mother's face, but thought nothing of it. Yawning, again, she rested her head on her mother's chest and fell asleep.

And this is how the afternoon passed. Any passerby who climbed the tower would have seen the peaceful picture of mother and daughter asleep by the fire. Nothing more, nothing less.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rapunzel awoke to the persistent growling of her stomach. Upon waking, she discovered it was dark outside and the fire had gone out. Surprisingly, it was still very warm under the quilt. She had slept quite well, the sound of her mother's heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Now Rapunzel gazed up at her mother, expecting to see her awake as well. Instead, Rapunzel saw that she was still fast asleep. Rapunzel sat there for a few more minutes, unsure if she should wake her or let her sleep. Her growling stomach decided for her. She reached up and tentatively shook her mother's shoulders. When that didn't work, she simply shook them harder.

Mother Gothel was becoming aware that someone was shaking her. For a moment, she wondered who would dare do such a thing, and then she remembered Rapunzel was on her lap. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. And became painfully aware of how horrible she felt. All her senses were in overdrive, especially her sense of touch. Her head ached, her throat hurt, and her nose was stuffed. The room, even under the thick quilt, felt twenty times colder. Gothel shivered and coughed quietly, then proceeded to look at Rapunzel. Her daughter was looking at her with worry and fear, and Gothel knew she needed to calm her down.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" There it was, her voice was hoarse. Rapunzel looked at her mother with fear-filled eyes.

"You're not going to die, are you Mommy?"

Gothel blinked in shock. "Of course not Rapunzel. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because you're making weird noises and shivering and...and..." Rapunzel couldn't go any further before breaking into sobs. She buried her head in her mother's chest and sobbed loudly, her hands clinging to the fabric of her dress. Gothel, while shocked, tried to comfort her. Rapunzel cried for a little while longer, until her mother succeeded in calming her down. She sat quietly for a moments before voicing her thoughts.

"Mommy, why are your hands so warm?"

Gothel, who had previously been rubbing Rapunzel's back, stopped immediately.

"And why are you blushing?" asked Rapunzel as she noticed her mother's dark red cheeks.

Gothel put a hand to her cheek. She immediately felt the heat radiating off of her face. Wanting a second opinion, she told Rapunzel to touch her face. Slowly, Rapunzel extended her hand and placed it on Gothel's cheek. Her hand lingered for a split second before she jerked away with a gasp.

"Mommy! Your face is on fire!"

Mother Gothel sighed. "No Rapunzel, I'm not on fire. I have a fever."

"What's a fever?"

"A fever is when you feel bad and you're hot or cold or both at the same time."

Clearly, Rapunzel still didn't understand, but pretended to so that she wouldn't upset her mommy. In fact, she didn't think it was possible to be hot and cold at the same time. It appeared as if Rapunzel was going to ask another question, but her stomach growled before she got the chance.

Gothel got the message. "All right, I'll go cook something," she said with a small laugh.

As she attempted to stand, she was overcome by a sudden bout of dizziness. She quickly sat down, doubling over and holding her head. Rapunzel was afraid. She had never seen her mother like this before. Rapunzel lightly laid her hand on her mommy's arm, bringing Gothel's gaze to her.

"Mommy, you're scaring me."

"It's alright Flower. I'll be fine. Now, about dinner, do you remember the leftover bread and cheese?" She nodded. "Go and have the rest of that then."

"What about you Mommy?"

"I don't want anything. I'm going to bed. When you're finished you go to bed, too. Do you understand?

"Yes Mommy."

"Good girl."

So Gothel left Rapunzel alone and went to bed. She now remembered why she had used the flower over the years. Not just for youth, but to keep herself healthy. She really couldn't remember a time when she felt this miserable. By now, Gothel was in the grips of a high fever, something she hadn't experienced in centuries. She was just glad she had done the song that morning so at least she wouldn't age while this was going on.

When Rapunzel was finished with her little dinner, she did as her mother said and went to bed herself. But it wasn't too long until a crashing noise was heard, waking Rapunzel up. She was extremely scared. What if someone new, a _stranger_, was in the tower? She quickly ran downstairs to the main room. She found it strange that there was no one down there. Then the sound came again, closer this time. Rapunzel looked in the direction of the sound, and realized it came from her mother's room. 'Oh no! Mommy's in trouble!' she thought as she ran into the room. There, on the floor, was her mother.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gothel's body was so unused to the common cold after all those years that the virus ravaged her body. Soon after she had fallen asleep, her fever had risen to dangerous temperatures. In the midst of a fever induced dream, she had fallen onto the floor beside her bed. This was how Rapunzel found her when she came in. In all fairness, Gothel had woken up when she hit the floor, she just couldn't find the strength to move.

As Rapunzel approached, Mother Gothel tried to stand, without success. Falling to the floor, she almost swore, until she caught sight of her daughter.

"Flower, come here."

"Yes Mommy?"

"Give me your hand...and pull!"

As Rapunzel pulled, Gothel gripped her bedside table, and together they managed to get her on her feet. Although she swayed slightly, she didn't fall.

"Why aren't you in bed Flower?"

"I heard a noise and got scared so I came in here."

"Well it was nothing, I just fell. Now go back to bed," said Gothel as she got back into bed herself.

"Mommy?"

"What Rapunzel?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Now Rapunzel, you know you're too old to be sleeping with Mommy. Go back to you r own room."

"But Mommy," Rapunzel shivered, "I'm cold."

Gothel sighed, but shivered, just then realizing how cold the tower truly was. She sneezed once, twice, and slid over. Rapunzel quickly scrambled up beside her mother, and cuddled up against her. She soon discovered she liked her mother's new found extra warmth. Soon, mother and daughter were sound asleep, but it was not to last.

Rapunzel was jolted awake. Literally. Her body was shaking horribly. The source of this shaking was her mother, whom she was currently curled up against. Her mother was shivering violently and the vibrations were what woke Rapunzel up. Rapunzel peered at her mother's face, taking in her extremely white appearance but dark red cheeks. There were also beads of sweat trickling down from her temples. Rapunzel couldn't understand. It was warm under the covers, and as far as she could tell, Mommy felt warm, too. So why was Mommy shivering?

Rapunzel decided to wake her mother up just to be sure she was okay. She tapped her lightly on the shoulder because she knew how much her mother hated to be woken up. Finally, she just threw the covers off Gothel, hoping that would cause some sort of reaction. And it did.

Gothel's eyes flew open as the icy air reached her delicate skin. The first thing she noticed was that her body was wracked with violent shivers. The second was two large, lime green orbs staring straight at her. She gave a little, strangled shriek, jumping slightly. Once she realized it was Rapunzel, she calmed down a great deal.

Rapunzel immediately took in the difference in her mother's eyes. While usually such a pretty silver-blue, they were different somehow. She wasn't quite sure how though. They just weren't as shiny, more dull she supposed. Meanwhile, Mother Gothel hadn't stopped shivering. Actually, it had gotten worse. She was currently in the process of wiggling back under the blankets.

"Mommy, your eyes look different. Less shiny somehow."

Gothel knew this was all part of the illness, but she didn't know how to explain this to Rapunzel. So, she opted to stay silent. At least, she had intended to be silent, but wave after wave of deep coughs threw her forward and broke the silence. Mother Gothel realized that the cold had probably settled in her chest, which was not a good thing.

"Rapunzel, Flower, help Mommy sit up please," Gothel said after the coughing fit.

Once Mother Gothel was sitting up, she instructed Rapunzel to push the pillows behind her back. This done, she found it much easier to breathe.

"Good girl, Rapunzel. Now, I need you to get my special quilt and bring it to me. Can you do that for Mommy?"

Rapunzel nodded eagerly and ran to do as her mother said. She loved to help her mother. When she returned, she found Gothel doubled over in bed, coughing. Quickly, she ran toward her mother, throwing the quilt down as she went.

"Mommy! Mommy, what's wrong?!"

Gothel, coughing and wheezing, looked to Rapunzel with pleading eyes. Rapunzel, not knowing what else to do, began to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow..."

Mother Gothel, in a moment when she had caught her breath, screamed "NO!", startling the poor child so much that not only did she stop singing, she fell backwards as well. And then she began to cry. Mother Gothel, realizing her tone of voice had been too harsh, went and sat beside the child, holding her, trying to soothe her. All the while she was mumbling soft words of love and apologizing.

When Rapunzel had finally calmed down, Mother Gothel was exhausted. She couldn't remember at time when Rapunzel had cried so much. Rapunzel, tired from crying, simply snuggled deeper into her mother's loving embrace. Both, worn out and tired, fell asleep on the floor. Gothel awoke a few hours later, coughing. Fortunately, this did not disturb Rapunzel, who simply shivered and snuggled closer to Gothel. Slowly, Mother Gothel reached over and grabbed the quilt, draping it over them both. Glancing at the window, she noticed the weak rays of early morning sunlight.

Gothel honestly couldn't say she cared, because she knew sh e wouldn't be leaving the tower for a few days. Of course, she acknowledged the beauty of it before rolling over and going back to sleep. Rapunzel judged it to be about eleven in the morning when she next awoke. She was surprised, wondering for a moment why Mommy hadn't woken her up, until she remembered that her mother "didn't feel well." Rapunzel still didn't know what that meant, but she was getting an idea.

Listening intently and sitting very still, Rapunzel could just make out the sound of her mother's heartbeat. Tilting her head, she could now see her mother's face. She was still asleep as far as Rapunzel could tell. She had expected that. She didn't think Mommy had slept well last night.

Rapunzel still couldn't understand why her mother hadn't let her sing to her. It would have made the pain go away. _'Or, '_ she thought, _'Maybe my singing won't help her this time.'_ Through the sun's golden rays, she could just see a speck of silver dotting her mother's hair. Rapunzel knew her mother wouldn't be happy about that, she loved her hair so much. It was second only to her eyes.

She couldn't even count the number of times her mother had said, "Now Rapunzel, don't ever forget that a woman's best feature is her eyes. And if those somehow get ruined, it's her hair. Now you be sure to remember that." And she did. Quite well actually.

So she knew her mother wouldn't be happy with the slight silver streak beginning to show. As she lay there thinking about this, she realized it was always the hair that went first. While Gothel usually never noticed this, Rapunzel did, but she had long ago learned not to say anything. It was usually when the wrinkles started to show that Mother Gothel had Rapunzel sing. Afterward, she was young and beautiful again, just the way she liked it. (Rapunzel liked her better that way, too. She was just afraid to say it aloud.)

Thinking about this, Gothel began to wake. Rapunzel's eyes immediately darted to her mother. She was worried. Mommy had only ever slept on the floor once before. When she had woken up, she had been in a lot of pain and Rapunzel had sung to her without being asked. But she wouldn't be able to do that this time because Gothel forbade her to sing. She wondered what she would do if Mommy woke up in pain this time. She supposed she was going to find out, because her mother was almost completely awake.


End file.
